Behind Closed Doors
by Kay Farron
Summary: Fang eavesdrops on a very intriguing conversation between the Farron sisters, Flight, one-shot, Silly fluffy fun.


_**A/N more flight goodness in the form of a silly one-shot..(unbetaed so forgiveness please) don't forget to review please ;) **__**wunderwolfer in response to your review of Misadventures with sex phone...it! Is! On! **__**One-shot War! Bring it! XD**_

**Behind Closed Doors**

"Sunshine, ya home!?" Fang shouted as she entered the soldier's home. After knocking on the door four times she was just about to give up when she found it wasn't even locked. She roamed into the hallway and was about to open the living room door when she stopped dead hearing soft voices from behind it, _so there is someone in, why the hell didn't they hear me?_ Fang placed her ear to the door, listening.

"You need to talk to her Claire. Fang loves you, she isn't going to care."

That voice was defiantly Serah and by the sounds of it she was talking to Lightning.

"You don't understand Serah, I can't talk about it, I can hardly bring myself to talk to you about it."

That was her Sunshine alright but what was she talking about, Fang frowned, leaning back on the door to better hear the conversation.

"Just sit Fang down and explain, it'll be ok."

Serah always was the caring kind, even from behind a door Fang could hear the love in her voice when she talked to her sister. But Fang was starting to become worried. _explain what, what couldn't her sunshine talk to her about._ The two had only been dating a few weeks, after Fang had plucked up the courage to tell the young soldier she had been deeply in love with her from the moment they had met. luckily for Fang, Lightning had shared her feelings and the two had started dating from then on.

Fang was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her girlfriend shouting from behind the door.

"Say what Serah! Oh hey sweetie good day at work? Oh and by the way I'm twenty two and still a virgin."

This statement was followed by a fit of giggles then a hurried apology from Serah.

"First of all, I have never heard you call Fang sweetie, and secondly, yes! Just tell her."

Serah sounded highly amused by her sisters shyness, but Fang could tell she was trying to cover it and failing.

Fang was now sitting on the floor, back still against the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lightning was still a virgin, it had shocked the huntress to hear that a woman as beautiful and captivating as Lightning could still be a virgin, but it also explained a lot.

"Serah, I know Fang wouldn't care, but I can't..."

Fang frowned upon hearing the tone of her girlfriend's voice. She sounded so embarrassed, so unlike the normally confidant Lightning Farron she knew and loved with all her heart.

After two weeks of dating they had been getting closer the last few days. Make out sessions had become a lot heavier, and as she began to recall the last time she had been with the soldier she was suddenly struck with the thought, how the hell did I not work this out, thinking back it was as obvious as a smack in the face.

"What if I'm not good at it? what if I can't...please her?"

Even from the other side of a wooden door Fang could hear Serah sigh, poor Lightning sounded so embarrassed to be talking about this, even with her sister.

"Claire, Fang loves you, she isn't going to care about that" Serah replied with a heavy sigh, "Besides sex is like anything else, you gonna practice to be good at it"

Fang chuckled lightly, she could almost hear Lightnings death glare. Serah was right and Fang was more than happy to practice with her gorgeous soldier, _all night long baby._ Fang grinned, she really didn't mind that the soldier was inexperienced, in fact it was kinder a turn on for the huntress to think she would be the first to touch her.

"I'll talk to her Serah, just gonna think of what to say"

"Well I think Fang already knows Claire" Serah replied with a chuckle, "I mean it's been two weeks and you guys still haven't done anything."

"We've done stuff" Lightning replied softly, drawing a another chuckle from her sister.

"Stuff hmm" Serah giggled.

Fang snickered, her girlfriend could be so cute sometimes. They had done stuff as Lightning put it, but mainly just a bit of over the shirt groping and heavy petting. When things got too out of hand the soldier would always put a hold on things, again Fang didn't mind, she was eager to make love to her girlfriend, but was more than happy to wait until Lightning was ready, she had a good idea that the soldier had never been with a woman, she had never guessed the pink haired beauty had never been with anyone.

"I really love her Serah, what if..."

"What, you think Fang's gonna leave you for being bad in bed?" Serah interrupted.

"Hey! I didn't say I would be bad at it" Lightning shouted in reply.

Fang could clearly hear the angry growl from her girlfriend when Serah started giggling again. Fang was sure the soldier wouldn't be bad in bed, maybe she would need a little coaching, but Fang was more than happy to take the lead, _more than happy indeed!_ Fang chuckled, oh this is gonna be fun.

"Look Serah, I know what to do...i mean, how things work, from what I'v seen anyway."

"Oh, well you are a woman so you would know, hmm...wait! What you have seen!?...Claire Farron! Have you been watching porn!?"

"What!? No!, That's not what I mean, I never..."

Serah let out a roar of laughed, and Fang had to bite down on her hand to stop from giving herself away. poor Lightning, Fang couldn't see her face but she was betting that if looks could kill, Serah would surely be on fire at that moment.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" Serah shouted.

Fang chuckled, sounds like she was right. Feeling it was now safe to enter the room as the conversation sounded over, Fang picked herself up off the floor and moved back to the front door. Not wanting the sister's to figure out she had been listening, she opened the door and slammed it loudly.

"Oi, anyone home!?" she shouted, walking to the living room door and opening it.

Lightning was sitting on the sofa, still looking a bit red in the face, but smiled when Fang entered. The huntress returned the smile sitting beside the soldier and moving in for a kiss.

"Hey beautiful, Iv missed ya" Fang said with a grin as her soldier blushed.

Lightning grabbed Fang's hand and pulled them both off the sofa, heading for the door and up the stairs to the soldiers bedroom. Inside Lightning closed the door and sat on the bed, eyes fixed on her feet, Fang stayed quiet waiting for her girlfriend to begin.

"Fang, I...need to tell you something."

Fang smiled softly, this was going to be an interesting conversation.


End file.
